


You and I

by HellaMysterious



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jealousy, Will add more tags as I go along, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaMysterious/pseuds/HellaMysterious
Summary: Just a bunch of Amberprice prompts I receive on Tumblr that are written in the same timeline/universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amberprice prompt: Rachel was perfectly fine keeping her and Chloe’s relationship without labels until someone else started being openly flirty with Chloe

Rachel’s quickly starting to regret ever coming to this stupid Firewalk concert.

Well, she regrets ever dragging Chloe out to the smoking section for a cigarette, anyway, because  _of course_  the lead singer of the band that had just preformed – who was giving Chloe heart-eyes the entire time she was on stage – just happens to be leaning against the side of the building when they get outside. And Rachel honestly would have been completely okay with this in any other type of situation, (because who doesn’t like talking to band members?) but the way the girl looks at Chloe when she sees them coming out of the venue ignites a fire inside of her.

She isn’t jealous.

She definitely isn’t jealous.

She just doesn’t like it when other girls look at Chloe in  _that way_.

At least, that’s what she tells herself.

Then the girl’s holding out an open pack of cigarettes in front of her and waving it around in the air like an owner trying to lure their dog back inside of the house with its favorite toy, and Rachel’s hands ball into fists as she shoves them into her jacket pockets.

And then  _of course_  Chloe smiles like an idiot and proceeds to quickly make her way over to her, leaving the blonde in the dust.

Rachel just stands there for a moment, watching as Chloe strides away and stops in front of her before she reluctantly walks over to them, reaches into the girl’s pack and brings a cigarette up to her lips.

“Lexi,” she says, holding out her hand, and Chloe takes it.

“I’m Chloe, and this is Rachel.”

Rachel forces a smile as Chloe says her name, and spares the pink-haired girl a glance before she pulls a lighter out of her pocket and takes a long drag.

When she looks back up, she takes in the girl in front of her, looking at her from head to toe, and exhales a cloud of smoke towards her. Rachel’s got to admit, she’s very beautiful, and it makes her a little envious. She blames it on the fact that she doesn’t really have anyone to compete with back in Arcadia Bay. Everyone there already suspects that the two of them are together, even though they haven’t made it  _official_  yet _,_ so she’s never had to worry about someone else grabbing Chloe’s attention. But here, in Portland, no one has any idea, and Rachel doesn’t really know what to think.

The thing is, is that she’d been perfectly fine with not putting a label on this relationship or whatever she and Chloe had. She never really felt like they’d needed one, and she figured Chloe felt the same considering neither of them had brought it up since the day they had agreed that there was something special going on between them.

But now she can’t help but wonder if Chloe even considers them as a couple at all. 

It’s when Rachel brings the cigarette up to her mouth for the second time, and notices that it’s already halfway gone that she realizes she’d spaced out. And when she looks over to Chloe, she sees Lexi running her fingers through her blue hair and hears her compliment how good it looks on her, and something inside of Rachel snaps.

Chloe didn’t seem to be flirting back, but she also wasn’t exactly stopping this girl from coming onto her, either. 

She would never admit it, but  _that_  definitely made her jealous.

“See,” Rachel starts, reaching her free hand out to grab Chloe’s. “I told you it looked hella amazing, babe.”

Chloe looks down to their conjoined hands, and then up to meet her gaze, and Rachel can tell that she took her by surprise. She’s not really sure of how Chloe feels about it, since all she seems to be able to do is stand there, eyes wide and mouth gaping. But her plan works, and that’s all that matters.

It causes Lexi to take a step back, and Rachel can’t help the little smirk that tugs at the corner of her lips when she hears the girl mumble, “Oh.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you two were together,” she says, dropping her cigarette onto the ground and stubbing it out with her foot.

“Uh, yeah,” Chloe adds, causing Rachel to glance over at her. She wasn’t really expecting Chloe to actually go along with this. “Today’s actually our one year anniversary.”

And Rachel definitely wasn’t expecting her to say something like  _that_.

It makes blood rush up to her face, and she hopes no one can see the redness that’s undoubtedly evident on her cheeks.

She’s got to admit, Chloe can be an amazing actress when she wants to be.

“Well, congrats,” Lexi smiles, but Rachel can tell that it’s not sincere. “I should probably get back inside and see what everyone is up to.” After giving them a small wave, she spins around on her heels and makes her way over to the back entrance.

Once she’s out of sight, Rachel turns to face Chloe. “One year anniversary, huh? Nice.”

“Yeah,” she says quietly, and rubs at the back of her neck. Rachel notices a hint of crimson covering Chloe’s pale cheeks in the dim light, and she can’t help but smile at the sight.

“Once again, you’ve proven to be pretty damn amazing at improv, Chloe Price.”

“Uh, well…” Chloe looks away, and then to the ground. “We’ve known each other for a year as of yesterday. So, um… it wasn’t  _that_  hard to come up with.”

 _Oh_.

Rachel raises her eyebrows and takes a step back to get a better look at her. “Really?”

Chloe nods.

The smirk on Rachel’s face grows as she thinks about how Chloe remembered such a specific date. She wonders if she had written it in a journal somewhere, or on a calendar.

She must say – the thought is absolutely adorable.

But why hadn’t Chloe said anything about it until now?

The blonde cocks her head to the side. “And you didn’t say something about it yesterday because…”

“I just… I didn’t think…” Chloe sighs. “I just wasn’t sure if you’d think it was a big deal.”

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and continues to smile.

She has a pretty good idea as to why Chloe would think that way, but she wants to hear her say it.

Right now is as good a time as any to bring up this conversation.

“And why’s that?”

Chloe’s eyes widen as she shifts a little. “Because… I, uh…”

After a long, painful minute of watching Chloe open and close her mouth like a fish, Rachel takes a step forward and reaches up to move a strand of blue hair out of her face. “Because?”

She watches as Chloe takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. And when she opens them again, she sighs. “I guess I just don’t really know where we stand. We’ve never… talked about it.”

Rachel hums thoughtfully and takes one of Chloe’s hands between her own. “Well, I guess there’s only one way to solve that,” she says, getting down on her knees in a dramatic manner as Chloe stands frozen in place with her brows furrowed. “Will thou be more than just my most faithful friend?”

After a moment, the blue-haired girl smiles and pulls Rachel back up to her feet. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It would be nice to actually have Rachel do some modeling, and Chloe staring like an idiot.

There’s no doubt in Chloe’s mind that Evan chose to do this lame photo shoot out in the middle of the courtyard because he wanted to show off the fact that he was able to convince Rachel Amber to model for him.

He’d only begged Chloe to talk to her about modeling for his portfolio nearly a dozen times.

And if it wasn’t for the fact that he seemed to be completely infatuated with Rachel, Chloe would have told her about it a long time ago.

But she honestly couldn’t resist torturing him a little.

Plus, she wanted to see if he would ever grow a pair and ask her himself.

He never did.

“Rachel,” he says a little too loudly as he notices them walking towards him, causing a few students who are seated on the grass not too far away to turn and look.

Chloe rolls her eyes.

He quickly gets up from his seat at his usual picnic table to hug the blonde and doesn’t even spare Chloe a glance.

“Hello to you, too, Evan,” she says sarcastically, and his eyes grow wide as he apparently realizes his mistake.

“Oh, sorry.” He shuffles over and gives her a curt hug. “I’ve been a little scatterbrained today. Don’t take it personally.”

 _“I wonder why_ ,” she thinks.

Chloe can’t help the smirk that forms on her lips as she thinks of all of the smart-ass comments she could make to embarrass him, but she resists the urge to say them out loud. There’s plenty of time to give him shit for this later. “I get it. It’s cool.”

The blonde looks over at her with her brows furrowed, obviously aware that something is running through Chloe’s mind. But before she has the chance to ask, Evan is in front of her, showing her his camera and Chloe takes advantage of the opportunity to slip away by walking over to the table and sitting on top of it.

She looks across the courtyard and spots Justin perched by the stairs, watching Trevor skateboard, and for a moment, Chloe thinks about going over and hanging out with them. She knows for a fact that Justin would let her bum a cigarette off of him, and god knows how desperately she needs one right now.

Chloe’s got to admit, she’s not quite sure how she feels about someone else – who very well might be  _interested_  in Rachel – taking pictures of her. But she knows that being a model has always been one of Rachel’s dreams, and if this helps her get her foot in the door, then Chloe is going to support it no matter what.

Even if it means that she has to sit back and watch someone else drool over her girlfriend for a couple of hours.

 _Ugh_.

When she turns her attention back to the two in front of her, she notices Rachel leaning against a tree, moving a strand of hair out of her face as she looks off in a different direction, and Chloe can’t help but stare.

She finds herself mesmerized by every move, every look, and every new pose the blonde makes. It seems to come so naturally to her – almost as if she’s been doing this her entire life.

It makes her wonder if Rachel’s ever modeled before.

If so, she’s never said anything about it.

And she certainly hasn’t seen any pictures.

Rachel eventually catches her staring, and Chloe doesn’t even bother to look away when she does. But she immediately regrets her decision when the blonde winks at her and subtly bites her lip, because it causes Evan to look over in Chloe’s direction, and her cheeks start burning when they meet each other’s gaze.

He seems to put two and two together, because there’s a moment of realization that crosses over his face, and Chloe’s skin suddenly feels like it’s on fire.

It makes Rachel smile and giggle, though, and that alone almost makes the embarrassment worth it.

“You are one lucky girl, Chloe Price.” A voice comes from beside her, and when Chloe glances over to see who it is, she notices Steph standing there with her arms crossed, looking at Rachel with a smirk on her face.

“W-what?” She stammers. “How?”

“You happen to be dating the hottest girl in school,” Steph says nonchalantly, like it’s something everyone on campus knows. “I’ve gotta say – I’m kinda jealous.”

Chloe’s brows furrow.

She knew that people around school had their suspicions that something was going on between them, but the way Steph said it sounded so… certain.

“H-how did you… know?”

“I’m not blind, Chloe,” she says, looking over to meet Chloe’s gaze. “I see the way you two look at each other. Plus, you guys are always together. It’s hard not to assume things.”

“Oh,” Chloe mumbles as she rubs the back of her neck.

The smirk on Steph’s face seems to grow when she notices how flustered the blue-haired girl is getting, and it elicits an awkward chuckle out of Chloe. “And Rachel might’ve said something when I told her that I wanted to make a move on you the other day.”

_What._

Chloe’s eyes widen.

Something in the back of her mind tells her that Steph didn’t actually want to make a move on her, but it still manages to take her by surprise.

“She got all protective over you. It was kinda cute,” Steph adds, and it causes Chloe’s face to flush once again.

She’s pretty sure she looks like a damn tomato by now.

And she hates it.

“Really?” It comes out a bit more enthusiastically than she wanted it to, and she can’t help the nervous laugh that escapes because of it. “What did she say?”

“What did who say?”

Chloe turns to see Rachel standing in front of her, with her head cocked to the side and a curious look on her face.

_Shit._

“Uh…” She glances over at Steph, hoping that she’ll help her come up with some kind of answer, but all she does is smirk as she slowly starts backing away.

“I better get going. I’ll catch you later, Chloe.”

Once the brunette is out of sight, Chloe slowly gets down from the table and shoves her hands in her jean pockets as her gaze falls to the ground. “So, uh… are you guys done?”

“Not yet,” Rachel answers, taking a step forward. She raises her hands to cup the sides of Chloe’s face, and coaxes her to look up and meet her gaze. “I was actually hoping you’d take a couple photos with me?”

“Really?”

“Of course,” the blonde assures her as she loops her arms around Chloe’s neck. “It’ll give me a reason to redecorate my locker with a bunch of cute photos of us.”

Chloe can’t help but smile at the thought. 

“Okay,” she agrees. “But I’m just gonna warn you now that I’m not very photogenic.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Next thing she knows, Rachel’s leaning in and kissing her, and Chloe’s arms immediately wrap around her waist as their bodies mold together.

And if she wasn’t so distracted by the way the blonde’s lips were moving against hers, she would’ve heard the click from Evan’s camera coming from beside them, and she would have realized that this was something Rachel had been planning all along.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @chloeamberprice. :) Feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
